


Road Less Travelled

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [15]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: Patrick thinks about his past.





	Road Less Travelled

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
> Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with 56 stories on your own isn't easy!  
> All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

Patrick thought about his past sometimes. He didn't tell David but occasionally, very occasionally, his mind would wander back to his life there there.

The past where his life was laid out for him. Job in the city. White picket fence. Wife. 2.3 kids. Dog. Mortgage. The perfect dream for many. But Patrick remembered how the thought of all that made him feel ill.

He could see himself standing on a road and unlike Robert Frost, he couldn't find the divergence in it. There was no road less travelled. He couldn't understand why the thought of spending his life with Rachel, who was a lovely person for all intents and purposes, made him feel like he was wearing a suit two sizes too small.

Patrick used to wake up at night feeling tight across his chest. A part of his brain screaming 'run'. But he was trapped on this road that wouldn't diverge. He didn't know where to turn. 

And Rachel. Yes they fought. And broke up. And got back together. But Rachel was a good person. She was kind and friendly and everything lots of people would want in a wife. And if Patrick was honest with himself, he'd admit that they were probably just very good friends trying to stretch their relationship into a shape it was never meant to fit. Anytime that Patrick tried to escape that road set before him he found that he had nowhere to turn. No divergence opened up to him so he turned back. He tried hard to make that life fit, tried harder than he'd tried with anything else in his life. He tried to make it work with Rachel, but the harder he tried the more something inside of him screamed to run, that this was all a huge mistake. That he needed to get out of that situation.

So finally, after much too long and another broken engagement, a divergence appeared in his road, in the oddest of places. A divergence that literally everyone he knew told him was crazy. A new road in the form of a tiny advertisement in the paper for someone to help handle business matters in a small town miles from home called, of all things, Schitt's Creek.

So Patrick called and spoke with Ray and a week later he had loaded his car up with boxes for the twelve hour drive. His parents telling him it wasn't too late to change his mind, but supporting him anyway. He knew they hoped he would start down this road, realise his mistake and come scurrying back.

But Patrick pushed through all that apprehension and drove. Drove as fast as he could away from that road that had been laid out before him. The road he didn't want.

He felt bad, sure. He'd left his fiance telling himself it was truly for the last time but not completely certain she knew that too.

The new road felt better than before. But Patrick wasn't sure if that was simply just because the old road felt so wrong.

Then David came walking in the door of Ray's wanting to submit his incorporation papers for a business idea he couldn't quite articulate. And the new road, the road to Schitt's Creek, started making a lot more sense.

And while Patrick hadn't ever really considered that his life would move this way, towards men, towards David, he didn't fight it because for the first time in his life everything before him started to feel clear. To feel right.

So when Patrick thought about his past, and his time with Rachel, he wished he'd realised where he was meant to be sooner and saved everyone, himself included, so much heartache. But he knew that those things needed to happen for him be here, in this small town to find his true road. To find David.

And he'd look at David every day and know that finally he was on the road he needed to be on. And he was finally with the right person to travel it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
> If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars
> 
> OPEN FIC NIGHT: SCHITT'S CREEK FAN EVENT  
> Fanfic_or_bust and myself are running a Schitt's Creek fanfic exchange and solo event. If you would like to participate in the event go to the below link for details:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/openficnight2019  
> Registration for this event closes April 29.


End file.
